


Uncontrolled Limits

by citrussunscreen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: Bo-Wen holds requited but unfulfilled feelings for a man 5 and a half years older than him. He’s also the man who taught Bo-Wen how to kiss. He’s also the man who taught Bo-Wen that it’s fine to have difficulties expressing himself. He’s also the man who taught Bo-Wen how to lie, yet he could never seem to successfully lie to Rui’s face. And neither can Rui lie successfully to Bo-Wen's face anymore. Bo-Wen/Rui
Relationships: Wang Bo Wen/Meng Rui
Kudos: 2





	Uncontrolled Limits

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥 GeGe: older brother  
> 哥 ge: older brother  
> 少爷 Shao-Ye: Meng Rui’s nickname  
> 小白 Xiao-Bai: Wang Bo-Wen’s nickname  
> 小念 Xiao-Nian: Wang Bo-Wen’s nickname  
> 小宝 Xiao-Bao: Meng Rui’s nickname

I was a warm summer night where Bo-Wen was eating dinner at his parent’s place when his WeChat sounded, an alert from his favourite contact, his favourite person. A person who still sees him as a younger brother, nothing more. Even though Bo-Wen wants more. Though as caring and giving as Rui is, he can’t see Bo-Wen as more than a brother.

“Is it Rui-ge?” Bo-Wen’s younger sister asks when Bo-Wen checks the message and doesn’t put his phone down straight away.

“Must be”, Bo-Wen’s mother insists, “otherwise our GeGe wouldn’t be so rude to be on his phone during dinner”.

Sighing, Bo-Wen’s father says nothing and continues eating dinner.

“Mmm”, Bo-Wen looks at the message Rui sent him.

**Shao-Ye  
**It’s really cold tonight… don’t kick your blankets off the bed

Bo-Wen frowns at the message and stares at it. He licks his lips and tries to decipher every single word and what it could truly mean. _Cold? Tonight?_ It’s warm as fuck. Where is Rui to make him think that it’ll be cold tonight? And kicking blankets off in the middle of the night? Bo-Wen doesn’t do that, neither does Rui.

“Is Rui okay?” Bo-Wen’s father asks after noting his son’s awfully worried expression.

“No”, Bo-Wen answers immediately and automatically. There can’t be anything wrong, he doesn’t want there to be anything _wrong_ with Rui. He looks up the weather in Beijing and it looks _warm_ , as expected. “Just”, Bo-Wen hesitates and bites his bottom lip, “just, maybe he’s not okay”. Bo-Wen ends up admitting.

A million thoughts run through Bo-Wen’s head as he thinks of all the things that can cause Rui to send such an uncharacteristic message. He’s worried. But is he worried enough to train over to Rui _right now_?

“I… I’m going to call him”, Bo-Wen announces as he stands up and walks off to his childhood bedroom to make the call. He misses the worried glances the rest of his family shares with each other.

It takes Rui 3 calls to pick up. Each call making Bo-Wen walk around in circles in anxiousness as his stomach churns. Each extra call makes Bo-Wen frown deeply.

“Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen says immediately when Rui picks up, “Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen repeats.

“Ah~ Xiao Bai”, Rui’s voice sounds tired through the other end of the call, but Bo-Wen feels relieved from just hearing Rui’s voice. “Are you okay? Why are you calling at this time?”

Bo-Wen closes his eyes for a few seconds. Of course Rui will jump straight into worrying about him. It makes him feel _good_ , but right now, he wants to, no, he _needs to_ , work out why Rui sent that message.

“I’m fine”, Bo-Wen answers quickly, “what about you? Are you cold?” _Are you in Beijing right now?_

Rui doesn’t answer Bo-Wen directly, “Are you at home tonight?” Rui asks instead.

“I’m at my parent’s place”, Bo-Wen states and mentally starts calculating how long it’ll take for him to get back to Beijing, back to Rui. Something must’ve happened. And Rui doesn’t want to _talk_ about it right now, but if Bo-Wen can be there for the other, next to Rui, then maybe he can be Rui’s pillar this time, maybe he can help lift some of whatever it is that’s bothering Rui.

“Ah~”, Rui doesn’t sound surprised, “Then I’ll go house-sit your place, it’s warmer there anyway”.

Bo-Wen swallows thickly, he tries to remember the state of his house, mostly empty, his underwear is all packed away, not lying around, everything is tidy and neat, it should be alright. “Okay”, Bo-Wen agrees, “thank you”.

“You don’t need to hurry back”, Rui says. Bo-Wen interprets it as _I need some alone time_.

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon”, Bo-Wen nervously rubs his fingers of his free hand together, “Shao-Ye will be there right?”

Bo-Wen can hear Rui’s breathing on the other end, the small pause is enough to stir up Bo-Wen’s anxiousness over this whole situation again.

“Right”, Rui agrees, of course he does, Bo-Wen knows that Rui gives in _too easily_ when it comes to his requests. “I’ll see you after you return to Beijing”.

“Good”, Bo-Wen calms down at Rui’s verbal agreement. He starts anticipating seeing Rui and unknowingly licks his dry lips.

“Okay then, I won’t disturb you any longer”, Rui’s voice is melodic even he is under the weather, “good night, Xiao-Nian”.  
  
“Good night, Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen returns before they hang up.

Bo-Wen walks back into dinner feeling better but still concerned for Rui. Needless to say, he doesn’t sleep well that night.

The cries of crickets rings in his head and the ceiling becomes the most interesting thing for him to look at when he isn’t scrolling through his Rui gallery on his phone.

Bo-Wen’s parents grip his hands tightly and tell him to be gentle with Rui when Bo-Wen leaves to head back to Beijing. As stated, he arrives back early afternoon, hopefully it’s enough time for Rui to have his alone time before he is then stuck with Bo-Wen until he feels better. At the very minimum.

Staring at his apartment door, Bo-Wen suddenly feels like the world is turning very slowly and his legs feel _heavy_ as though he had just ran all the way back to Beijing without stopping. He’s nervous. He knows that when he opens his apartment door, Rui may well not be greeting him with his brilliant smile, teeth sparkling and cheeks plump, every sign of youth shining brilliantly on his face. It’s those beautiful eyes, those beautiful cheeks, those beautiful lips that makes everyone around them believe Rui is the younger one. Bo-Wen use to be indignant with that _fact_ when they first met and Bo-Wen discovered he was younger by almost 6 years. Yet he’s the one who looks years older than Rui whose smile lights up the whole world.

And now? Bo-Wen can’t imagine a life without Rui. All the contempt and indignation evolved into feelings Bo-Wen holds in his heart and displays on his sleeves. Only for Rui to remind Bo-Wen that he only sees Bo-Wen as a younger brother. Still.

But Bo-Wen knows. Rui doesn’t treat him like a younger brother. He’s extremely caring, he goes beyond his limits for Bo-Wen and every action is graced with care and love even though it may not be executed elegantly. Yet, Rui keeps denying the deepness they share between them. It’s blatantly there. They both know it is deeper than just friendship.

Bo-Wen is a patient man. He can and will wait. He wants to run his hands through Rui’s hair, he wants to nibble on the other’s earlobes and play with his earrings. He wants to let Rui know that they can overcome the world together, that Bo-Wen isn’t a child, he’s matured, he knows exactly what he wants. Bo-Wen takes out his phone and opens up WeChat. Rui hasn’t sent him anything, he hasn’t even read Bo-Wen’s _Good morning Shao-Ye_ message.

Should Bo-Wen call Rui and let him know he’s _back_? Should Bo-Wen ring the doorbell? Should he send Rui a message? Bo-Wen shakes his head, he’s thinking too much, it’s _his_ apartment, Rui knows he’s coming, Rui promised he won’t be leaving until he at least gets to see Bo-Wen, it should be fine. Rui is probably just sleeping, or in the bathroom.

Bo-Wen opens the door to his apartment with a beep and a click. He steps inside and removes his shoes, unaware that he was biting his own lips in anticipation. He sees Rui’s shoes and that brings him relief as he stops biting his lips.

“Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen calls out, “I’m home”.

There’s no reply. Bo-Wen raises an eyebrow as he walks into his place, Rui’s not in the kitchen, or the living room, he’s not in the bathroom or the laundry.

Bo-Wen looks at the door to his bedroom knowingly. His footsteps becoming lighter as he makes his way to his bedroom. Once again, he stops outside his own door and hesitates opening the door. He anticipates the scenario behind his door.

Swallowing thickly, Bo-Wen tries to carefully open his door as quietly as he can. His imagination doesn’t betray him.

Rui’s bag is at the foot of Bo-Wen’s queen-sized bed, Rui’s clothes are on top of said bag. Bo-Wen swallows thickly as his eyes trail to the bed to find only Rui’s head sticking out from under the covers as he lies on his side. He knows Rui doesn’t sleep completely naked despite liking to sleep _completely naked_ – he will at least wear briefs, but he still _hopes_. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but he still _hopes_.

Bo-Wen closes his bedroom door and walks closer to his bed, he can make out more of Rui’s handsome face, perfect skin, perfect eyebrows and hair softer than silk framing his features and deceiving eyes to coerce them to believe Rui is much, much younger than what he really is.

When Bo-Wen sits on the edge of the bed and gazes down at Rui, he notes that the other is snuggling against Bo-Wen’s pillow, and Bo-Wen can only smile happily to himself with his heart fluttering when he notes from just the collar that Rui is wearing his favourite pair of Bo-Wen pyjamas.

It means so much to Bo-Wen. And yet Rui insists that Bo-Wen’s feelings for him is unrequited, insists that Bo-Wen will soon grow out of it.

Bo-Wen leans in and his smile disappears when he sees the red rimmed eye lids, the dried-up tear marks streaked across Rui’s face. It shouldn’t be attractive. But Bo-Wen can only think that Rui is. Can only think that Rui is suffering again.

Before Bo-Wen gets up from his bed, he gently strokes Rui’s cheek first. Bo-Wen gets up to warm up a face towel. He wrings the face towel and leaves it slightly damp so that he can wipe off the tear stains on Rui’s face. Bo-Wen knows how to be gentle. Rui is so vulnerable right now, Bo-Wen knows he needs to pour affection into Rui, to treat him with delicate care.

Rui has _many_ friends, even though he claims he doesn’t have _many_. They’re friends he grew up with and trusts from the bottom of his heart. Yet it’s Bo-Wen’s house he is now sleeping in, exposed to his soul. How can Bo-Wen _not_ feel special?

Bo-Wen has had many years to think over this, he knows that Rui can live well without him. But Bo-Wen feels that after Rui has shown him such deep-rooted care and genuine fondness, he doesn’t want to lose it, he doesn’t think he can _live well_ without Rui in his life. Yet, Rui has repeatedly chosen Bo-Wen over and over. It gives Bo-Wen hope despite Rui reminding him that they’re _only_ brothers. That the _image_ they have in front of cameras is half an act for their fans.

But that doesn’t mean they both did not immediately hit it off, that they both care deeply for each other.

“You’ve lost weight since I last saw you”, Bo-Wen says quietly as he leans in close to thoroughly clean Rui’s face.

Rui doesn’t stir.

“Are you going to tell me I’ve gained weight again?” Bo-Wen wonders to himself.

Bo-Wen finds himself looking at the red rimmed eyes again and his heart aches for Rui. He’ll have to convince Rui into a face mask after he wakes up. Bo-Wen wonders when Rui last ate. Maybe it’ll be a good idea to order in some food for the other. But he doesn’t have the heart to wake Rui up when he is sleeping so soundly.

How can someone who is over 30 years if age, smile and look as though he’s still 18. Bo-Wen’s heart softens and starts melting. There isn’t anything about Rui he dislikes. He means it when he says he likes _everything_ about Rui. From his short-temper to his endless kindness. From his deflated abs to his long legs. From his mild-mannered demeanour to his gorgeous smile. Bo-Wen loves it all.

Eventually, Rui stirs as Bo-Wen lets his fingers glide through the other’s hair. Softly, gently.

Rui blinks blearily and lets out small groans as he wakes, when his eyes focus and recognition, Rui gives Bo-Wen his favourite smile. It’s as though everything in the world will be alright.

“Welcome back, Bo-Wen”, Rui’s smile doesn’t falter and his voice is sweet despite laced with sleep.

Bo-Wen can feel all of him smiling at Rui’s existence. He is so thankful to have met Rui. So grateful to still be able to meet Rui like this, in private. They don’t need the whole world to know how close they are. They don’t need the whole world to know that they’re much closer than what the world already thinks. Bo-Wen’s heart has more than melted.

Rui sits up and Bo-Wen shifts on the bed so that he can sit closer to the other. He reaches with both hands to cup Rui’s face and gently run his thumbs under Rui’s eyes. Bo-Wen leans in and Rui closes his eyes. He loves those double eye-lids. But more than that, he loves the owner of those eyes. Bo-Wen presses his lips fleetingly over Rui’s eyes and then pulls back. He knows that Rui would never let him do something so intimate if he weren’t so vulnerable. But he also knows that it’s this intimacy Rui needs right now. To know that there is someone here to ground him to reality. That there is someone to see him at his ugliest and still appreciate him and continue to love him.

It’s not fair. Bo-Wen honestly thinks this ambiguous relationship they have is _not fair_. Rui relies on him and denies that they can ever be lovers. Rui walks through each day telling himself that he can live without Wang Bo-Wen but will sleep in Bo-Wen’s bed and press his head against Bo-Wen’s chest, listening to his heart beat as he sleeps.

How is Bo-Wen supposed to stomach that?

“Are you hungry?” Bo-Wen asks, “I’ll go grab take-away whilst you freshen up”.

Rui is still smiling when he nods in confirmation. He must still be sleepy. Bo-Wen tries not to stare as Rui gets out of bed, his bare legs are so beautiful to look at, skinny and long, the perfect shape, the perfect colour. It makes Bo-Wen want to bite into the skin and leave his mark behind. Rui stretches his limbs before he slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Bo-Wen continues to stare, unblinking. Bo-Wen only goes into the kitchen to boil water and goes through take-away apps when he hears Rui turn the faucet.

What should he order? Something comforting. Bo-Wen browses through shop after shop before he decides that they’re going to have congee. Comfort food. Easy to eat. Easy to digest. He orders a couple of side-dishes, nothing overly oily or fried.

Bo-Wen makes a pot of tea whilst he waits for their food to be delivered.

“Thank you for lending me your bed”, Rui says, his voice quieter, his demeanour smaller as he ruffles his damp hair with a towel.

Bo-Wen tries not to be upset when he notes that Rui had put on a pair of pants, hiding his beautiful legs. It’s Bo-Wen’s pants, that’s a bonus, right?

“Anytime”, Bo-Wen replies. After all, they have access to each other’s apartments. They have their toiletries in each other’s apartments. They have clothes and other everyday accessories in each other’s apartments. Sometimes, Bo-Wen wishes he could just muster up the courage to declare that they have been _dating_ for years and to ask for Rui to move in.

But he can’t. Not when Rui keeps him at arm’s length and in his heart at the same time.

Bo-Wen ushes Rui to take a seat at the counter and pours him a cup of tea. Rui sends him a small smile and accepts the care. He knows that Rui also likes to be treated gently. Bo-Wen tries. And he does. But he also enjoys teasing Rui. He enjoys testing his limits with Rui. He enjoys the other’s response. He likes seeing the other’s panicked face and then the relief and smile that comes after. He likes it when Rui acts cute with him and listens to all his whims. He likes knowing that Rui is only like this with him.

It’s the middle of summer, the aircon is humming softly and Rui sits at Bo-Wen’s kitchen counter with a throw wrapped around his shoulders and his hands wrapped around a cup of tea. He really does look cold.

When Bo-Wen goes to turn the aircon off, Rui knows and shakes his head, “You don’t need to, I’m not cold”.

Bo-Wen makes a face and looks Rui up and down. He looks cold. “You look cold, Xiao-Bao”.

The corner of Rui’s lips lift into a half smile, “You never call me that”.

And it’s true. Bo-Wen doesn’t ever call Rui as _Xiao-Bao_ , he knows it’s a nickname Rui’s family and extremely close friends call him by. But, Bo-Wen also wants to call Rui with such a treasured nickname.

“You don’t like it?” Bo-Wen asks, challenging the other. His personality getting the best of him.

Rui shakes his head, “I don’t mind”.

Bo-Wen smiles and needs to remind himself that today is about Rui, _not himself_. “How about, just, Rui?”

Rui’s smile lifts even more and a small chuckle escapes as well, “I don’t mind”.

“Then, Rui-Shao-Ye?” Bo-Wen taps his chin thoughtfully as he leans against the counter and smiles down at Rui.

Rui scoffs this time and nods, “Sure, if you like”.

They won’t ever meet up in public anymore anyway, so really, even if he addresses Rui with the most ridiculously shameless name, he’s sure Rui will still say _sure, it’s fine_. Just like how Bo-Wen knows he’s cute and can almost get away with most things with Rui, Bo-Wen also knows that Rui knows that he can get away with most things with Bo-Wen.

Their lunch comes and Bo-Wen swiftly answers the door to collect their food.

“Congee… in summer?” Rui quirks an eyebrow and eyes Bo-Wen suspiciously.

Rui shrugs as he starts unpacking the take away. “You’re cold, right?”

“Ah!” Rui helps unpack their food, “Not anymore, I’m not”.

Bo-Wen hums and glances at Rui, trying to read Rui’s expression.

They eat in comfortable silence. Bo-Wen pushes the anxiousness to the back of his mind and tries to supress the number of glances he sends Rui’s way.

It’s when they’re standing side by side cleaning up their takeaway that Bo-Wen reflects on how he has grown as a person after meeting Rui. It’s the small ordinary moments like this that he remembers he is _younger_ but _taller_. That he use to only be a table tennis fanatic, but he slowly learnt that his attention and passion can be divided, and even more so after meeting Rui. And now, he can appreciate books a little more, he can appreciate drawings some more. He can appreciate that it’s fine for him to be straightforward when he wants, that it’s fine for him to be sarcastic if he wants and that it’s fine to say the opposite because saying the truth leaves him embarrassed.

The television is playing softly, a variety show in which Bo-Wen have never seen before. They’re sitting on Bo-Wen’s couch comfortably and they’re scrolling through their respective phones. Bo-Wen notes his next schedule and reminds himself that he needs to work-out before the day ends. He’s feeling worried again and itches to hold a table tennis bat to calm his nerves, hoping the bounce of the ball will push away all of his worries, will twist and turn them into rewards.

“Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen looks from his phone and looks right at Rui. At the same time, Rui looks up from his own phone and his bright eyes leaves Bo-Wen speechless.

“Hm?” Rui’s head tilts a little, he stretches his limbs and blinks a few times before he suddenly sits up straight, “Oh!”

Bo-Wen feels like he should also straighten his back, but it already is.

“You have an appointment?” Rui smiles, “Mr Popular”, it’s teasing, it’s affectionate, it’s a term of endearment, “I can leave”, Rui gets up from the couch, “or if you’re happy for me to, I can house-sit for you?”

“You already know the answer”, Bo-Wen lets out the breath he was unknowingly holding in as he too stands up, “Don’t leave”.

Rui swallows hard, “Alright”.

“Did something happen?” Bo-Wen grabs Rui’s arms and lets his hand slide down to hold Rui’s hand.

Rui glances at their joined hands but doesn’t shake it off, he looks back up at Bo-Wen and suddenly Bo-Wen feels like the world has stopped. Rui looks so sad; he looks as though he has been crying for hours. Gone are the smiles, the soft chuckles and sparkling eyes.

Bo-Wen takes in a big breath and lets it out. He swallows thickly and his Adam’s apple makes his throat feel tight.

“Are you still romantically in love with me?” Rui asks seriously.

Bo-Wen’s jaw clenches and his hold on Rui tightens. Bo-Wen has become a much better actor, he’s become increasingly good at lying to the press, to his fans, to the world. Yet, he finds it difficult to lie to Rui. “You can tell just by looking at me”, Bo-Wen says quietly as he takes a step closer towards Rui. “Are you going to tell me that we can only ever be brothers again?” Bo-Wen can’t help but ask distastefully. He’s hurt and he also has a temper of his own. His grip on Rui’s hand tightens even more. He doesn’t want Rui to leave. “When you clearly also romantically love me?” Bo-Wen knows he’s starting to sound desperate.

Rui bites his lips and breaks eye contact with Bo-Wen.

When they first met, Bo-Wen use to think that Rui had everything, he was motivated, he was cultured, he was talented, he was handsome, he has a heart of gold and he was good at covering up his tiredness and lie to the camera when he wanted to. But as time grew and he came to learn more and more about Meng Rui as a person and not a personality, Bo-Wen discovered that Rui thrived on love. Rui thrived when others are happy. Rui was covered in selfless-ness. Meng Rui is much, much more than the perfect man Bo-Wen had interpreted initially.

Even when Rui was in a slump he was attractive. Even when Rui struggled, he was beautiful. Even when Rui opened up his heart and poured out his fears, Bo-Wen would stitch the heart back up and accept Rui’s fears like what Rui did for him.

If someone had told Bo-Wen that he would meet the _love of his life_ , as cheesy as it sounds, in his early twenties, filming a film, Bo-Wen would’ve laughed in their face and continued to practice table tennis. But nowadays, more than not, Bo-Wen feels like the luckiest man alive when Rui messages him on WeChat. And even luckier than the luckiest man alive when Rui’s humour has them both laughing.

Bo-Wen is still very much in love with Rui. He didn’t fall in love instantly, but by the time he asked himself seriously whether he had feelings, any at all, for Rui, their campaign for their movie was long over. But they still messaged each other. They still spent time at each other’s apartments. They still continued their friendship which shone and became something so precious to Bo-Wen, he can’t let go.

And he won’t ask for anyone to forgive him for loving and monopolising this man before him. Bo-Wen thinks, he doesn’t mind if the rest of the world doesn’t see more of Rui, he personally doesn’t want to share Rui’s cuteness with everyone else. It’s perfect if it’s only Bo-Wen who knows.

Rui swallows thickly and grips Bo-Wen’s hand in return before he returns his gaze to look at Bo-Wen’s eyes. They’re just as mesmerising as when they first met. “Tomorrow night, my mother has organised a meeting for an arranged marriage”.

Bo-Wen feels the walls of their world crack and come crashing down. He feels like he’s in the scene of a drama-filled movie. He knows what it means when people describe the floor below them opening up and swallowing him hole. He no longer knows where the centre of his gravity is anymore. His legs tremble and for once, his perfect posture collapses.

“Wh-what did you say? How did you reply?” Bo-Wen feels insecure and suddenly the bright world he was living in every day feels like a dream long gone. Is it finally time for him to exist this dream they were living in together? Is it time for them to say good night to each other and wake up with an empty bed?

“I haven’t replied”, Rui frowns, “I wanted time”, Rui nervously licks his lips, “I wanted to see you”.

Bo-Wen presses his thin lips together, they’re even thinner now. He blinks rapidly but continues to look straight into Rui’s eyes. Those captivating eyes. He’s shaking as he closes the distance between them and pulls Rui in for a hug.

This kind of news must be sudden, must be unexpected. He can’t even imagine how confused Rui must be. He knows that Rui is filial. He knows that Rui’s strong filial compass is the final boss that leaves them in this ambiguous-lovers-but-not-lovers relationship. He knows of Rui’s conflictions. And it hurts them both.

And this is one of the main reasons Rui had so adamantly stressed that they must put a stop to their ambiguous relationship. And many times, Rui did try, but Bo-Wen is persistent when he wants to be. And Rui would give in too easily. Rui would end up gravitating back to Bo-Wen. And everything will start all over again. Cycle after cycle.

There are days where Bo-Wen thinks maybe he could have stepped out of this relationship with Rui if only Rui wasn’t so _perfect_ in Bo-Wen’s eyes. There are days Bo-Wen thinks it would’ve been possible if Rui didn’t continue to treat him preciously even after their promotion for their movie was over. But it had escalated. They continued to be aware of each other, continued to care more and more about each other and foster a relationship that isn’t based off the movie they filmed together to please fans and fulfill their contract.

If you were to ask Bo-Wen whether he was _sick_ of it or not, he would say _yes_. He wants all of Rui. It’s not enough to just have his heart, his affections and his time. He knows he can be impatient and he has no qualms about placing his often impatience on his younger age. Whereas Rui has seen much more of the entertainment world, has more connections with the entertainment industry, it leaves Rui vulnerable and scared for what the future may be if they do take things further. Bo-Wen understands, but he can’t help desiring more.

“You wanted to see me”, Bo-Wen repeats slowly. There are so many implications from that one line. How should he interpret it? Should he press Rui for more information? Rui who is clearly confused and in anguish right now. Bo-Wen wets his lips and is stuck for words.

“Yeah”, Rui says and suddenly sends Bo-Wen a large smile, except it isn’t filled with cheeky youthfulness or dazzling radiance. It’s strained and it breaks Bo-Wen’s heart that Rui has to push himself _this far_. Bo-Wen can see through it now. He knows when Rui is lying now. “I’m going to go back to sleep, please lock the door when you leave”.

Bo-Wen doesn’t want to let go of Rui’s hand. But… “I’ll be back soon”. Bo-Wen promises. So, Rui must not leave. He can incorporate these unexpected events into his lifestyle. It’s a _small point_ , but he can prove to himself, to Rui and to the world that it can be done.

“Okay”, Rui says with a curt nod. He looks tired and even more so when he pushes Bo-Wen’s hand off his own and slinks back into Bo-Wen’s bedroom.

Bo-Wen is on edge when they’re going through his potential next single release. He’s mind is elsewhere and the anger within him builds slowly, rumbles along collecting all of his pain over the years. Why could Rui not straight out deny the arranged marriage meeting? Why did Rui have to come see him, sleep in his clothes and sleep in his bed? If he was only going to accept his mother’s proposition, then he didn’t need to come torture Bo-Wen more.

The anger Bo-Wen carries follows him even after his scheduled meeting with his music producer. It follows him to the gym where Bo-Wen becomes even harsher on his own body, making sure a _good sweat_ seem like nothing. He can hear Rui tell him off for straining himself, but he needs it right now. He doesn’t know how to face Rui who is upset and sleeping in his bed.

If only this was as simple as a TV drama and as romantic as a movie. But it’s their lives. If Bo-Wen could simply kiss away all of Rui’s burdens, he would.

And now, the person he loves the most, he trusts with all his heart is someone he is struggling to converse with. It’s new. It’s different and Bo-Wen can’t appreciate it. Perhaps he can call his parents and see what they have to say. After all, it’s not like they don’t know how hard he has fallen for Meng Rui.

Bo-Wen holds back, he wants to talk to Rui first. He grabs dinner for two before he makes his way home. This time he doesn’t hesitate to enter his apartment. He still looks to see if Rui’s shoes are there, and they are. He places dinner on the counter and mentally prepares himself to go wake Rui up for dinner.

Once again, Rui’s hair sticks out from under the blankets on a warm summer night. Bo-Wen notes that Rui’s phone is charging on the bedside table. The sight of Rui is enough to quench Bo-Wen’s anger and it all dissipates with Rui’s soft breaths.

“Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen calls quietly and sits on the edge of the bed before gently shaking Rui’s shoulder. Rui stirs and Bo-Wen thinks that for a grown man, Rui is more than just gorgeous, he’s adorable. “I’m going to take a quick shower; dinner is on the bench”.

Rui groans and digs himself deeper into Bo-Wen’s blankets.

How will they ever solve this?

When Bo-Wen exists the shower and enters back into his bedroom, Rui is sitting up on the bed, and he’s on the phone. Rui looks up when he hears Bo-Wen walk in and offers a small smile.

Instinctively, Bo-Wen returns the smile.

“I have to go now”, Rui says into his phone, “Bo-Wen is waiting for me to eat dinner”.

Bo-Wen pretends to not be interested in Rui’s conversation as he dresses himself and continually sneaks glances at Rui, only to find that Rui is watching him already.

He has no shame in front of Rui.

“I know you can’t understand and may not accept me… and Bo-Wen”, Rui’s tone is pained and it makes Bo-Wen want to smack the person on the other end of the phone for pulling out such a blue tone from Rui.

“I know you are severely disappointed”, Rui continues as Bo-Wen pulls on a pair of shorts over his briefs.

“But this, I’ve kept him waiting for so long”, Rui clears his throat, “I can’t see my life without him anymore”.

Bo-Wen catches Rui’s eyes and his heart beats insanely fast. His throat feels parched as he stops drying his hair so that he can stare into Rui’s eyes. He finds it hard to smile when Rui’s expression softens and gives, Bo-Wen hopes, him that drop-dead gorgeous smile he dreams about every night.

“I’m sorry for being a son who didn’t live up toy our expectations again. Despite that, I’m thankfully for your undying love for me”, Rui drops his eyes and his dazzling smile becomes softer as he turns his attention back onto the person on the other end of the call.

It’s Rui’s mother. Bo-Wen is sure.

Immediately, Bo-Wen feels out of place in this very private conversation. But at the same time, he also feels like that he belongs in this conversation. What a situation.

Bo-Wen takes a few steps towards Rui and finds himself sitting on the edge of the bed again. Rui places his phone on the bedside table, phone call ended. Bo-Wen reaches out to grab Rui’s hands, something he use to be embarrassed about, but now he can’t help but want to do all the time.

“Is there… something you want to say to me?” Bo-Wen asks, eyes crinkled up from smiling at Rui.

Rui holds Bo-Wen’s hands tightly as well, letting a thumb glide soothingly over the back of Rui’s hand, he can tell that the other is nervous from anticipation.

“I like you too”, Rui says each word clearly whilst still wearing his smile. It’s the Rui in which Bo-Wen is familiar with, one who shines brighter than the sun, one whose humour brings him out of his shell, one who moulds himself around Bo-Wen’s mood.

 _I know_. Bo-Wen nods and can muster a nervous “Good”. He has been anticipating this confession for a very long time. But now that it is here, he doesn’t know how to handle the rush of positive feelings in him. He can only stare at Rui, his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, and gosh, his lips. Bo-Wen wants to press his own lips against Rui’s tightly. He doesn’t want to ever let go.

And so, Bo-Wen goes for it as he scoots closer and leans in so to capture Rui’s lips. It’s different to all their other kisses. This is their first as simply Wang Bo-Wen and Meng Rui. Their lips separate by a touch and Bo-Wen can’t help but lick Rui’s bottom lip. It’s so plump compared to his own, so soft and filled with elasticity at the same time. It makes him feel like a pervert for ogling Rui’s lips.

“Thank you”, Bo-Wen whispers against Rui’s now moistened lips, “Thank you so much”, Bo-Wen’s eyes flick down once back onto Rui’s lips before they return to gaze into Rui’s eyes. He frees one of his hands from Rui’s holds so he can cup Rui’s face, his thumb going back to stroke along Rui’s bottom eye lid, the red puffiness from crying, no doubt, is still there. After tonight, he doesn’t ever want to see Rui with red rimmed eyes from crying.

Bo-Wen grips Rui’s hand rightly with one hand and brushes the tips of their noses together in intimacy, “I love you”, Bo-Wen confesses for the nth time over the years.

Rui smiles, “I love you too”, and Bo-Wen swears he can feel their happiness fill the bedroom. It’s humming in a beautiful harmony which weaves in and out to entwine them. Rui closes his eyes and Bo-Wen takes it as his cue to press their lips together again. This time, Bo-Wen is a little less gently as he pushes Rui against the headboard and feverishly devours Rui’s lips. It’s heated and the dampness of Bo-Wen’s hair is long forgotten as their lips find each other over and over again, their tongues experimentally return to familiar territory and their hands wander. Rui’s hands run up and down Bo-Wen’s muscular chest as Bo-Wen holds Rui in place.

How amusing. A few years ago, it would’ve been Shao-Ye holding Xiao-Nian in place. But that is in the fictional world. There are no cameras rolling and no contracts to fulfill. And Rui is always so accommodating, always letting Bo-Wen do what he wants, act how he wants and Rui will clean up after him.

When Bo-Wen found out that Rui has strong connections with the author of the movie they both starred in, Bo-Wen was game enough to ask Rui whether Xie Shao-Ye was based on Rui himself in real life. Rui had laughed non-stop, the wrinkles on his eyes becoming increasingly prominent with each laugh.

“Perhaps the face only”, Rui honestly answers.

Bo-Wen hums contemplatively. It’s only has the days pass by that he realises, like many of their CP fans, that _indeed_ , Rui is very, very different to Xie Shao-Ye in personality. Logical. Bo-Wen can’t Rui as Xie Shao-Ye anymore, just like how he’s sure Rui can no longer see Bo-Wen as Xiao-Nian.

Dinner is a comfortable affair. They’re both all smiles and Bo-Wen feels like he can _breathe_ without worrying about suffocating.

They open up a bottle of wine Rui had brought back from New Zealand and sip on it as though there really isn’t anything better to do. They watch re-runs of badminton competitions on the TV and things feel as though they have never changed. And that’s the nature of their relationship. Apart from declaring their requited feelings for each other and physical intimacy, they have after all, pretty much been dating since their movie promotion finished.

“So”, Bo-Wen starts as he places his glass of wine down, “you were on the phone with your mother earlier?”

Rui smiles cheekily, he knows Bo-Wen obviously was there for the last part of the conversation. “I thought it through”, Rui leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, “I love my family and I’d never want to lose them”, he looks over at Bo-Wen, “I told them that. I also told them I love _you_ and that I never want to lose you either”.

Bo-Wen can tell Rui feels nervous despite his resolve. It makes him happy. “I thought I was the one who was going to lose _you_ ”, Bo-Wen says quietly when he remembers Rui telling him about the arranged marriage meeting earlier that day.

“I’m sorry about that”, Rui sits up straight again, “it came so suddenly, I, hmmm, I was upset and worried that I’d either lose my parents or you”.

“I know”, Bo-Wen says understandingly, “thank you so much”, Bo-Wen stresses, he hopes Rui understands that Bo-Wen appreciates all the choices Rui has had to make to reach this point. “I’m so happy”.

“Me too”, Rui agrees.

To Bo-Wen, it doesn’t matter if Rui is almost six years older. It doesn’t matter that they are both guys. It doesn’t matter they can’t make public appearances together. Sure, it would be great if they could go on holidays together again, but if they can’t, it just means they need to find other means to spend time together. And that isn’t difficult. Rui occasionally acts like an old man anyway, sleeping early, eating healthily, preferring the indoors where it’s not rowdy with the sun shining through the window.

To Rui, he was initially hesitant with getting involved with someone so much younger than him, someone still so new to romance, who has no idea what it really is. But it’s true that without experience, it’ll be difficult to learn and understand what it is. Rui was adamant on treating Bo-Wen like a younger brother. Bo-Wen didn’t make it difficult initially, but they got on better than just _brothers_ , it was ridiculous.

Bo-Wen helps Rui remove his earrings – a gift for his birthday one year from Bo-Wen. He’s more than excited to help Rui remove his clothes, ready for bed, but, before that, he pulls out one of Rui’s favourite face masks and helps Rui apply it. And then applies one for himself. After the face mask are the eye masks.

“Xiao-Bao”, Bo-Wen starts, “how about you move in with me permanently?”

Their eyes are closed from the eye mask, but Bo-Wen feels relaxed when he feels under the aircon, Rui’s warmth radiating next to him on the bed. Hopefully soon, _their_ bed.

Rui hums for a short moment before he agrees, “Sure”.

Bo-Wen smiles and gropes for Rui’s hand to hold.

They spend that night in each other’s embrace, breathing softly as though they had all the time in the world left to be with each other, taking it casually.

They both attend their schedules and in between that, it takes Rui three days to move into Bo-Wen’s apartment properly, there isn’t too much to move, it’s the packing and unpacking which made up the bulk of the time.

When there’s time, Rui is on his laptop typing away, slowly working on his next book. Or drawing on his tablet, expressing his life in colours that he hopes eventually, he can share some of his art with his fans.

Bo-Wen asks Rui to draw a caricature of himself and Rui complies as he whips up a sketch in his notebook in no time. Bo-Wen watches with amusement and jokingly asks Rui whether his legs can be drawn _any_ longer. Rui is unamused but quickly laughs when Bo-Wen comments that he’s happy for Rui to draw himself next to him at the same height so long as Rui is on his tip toes or wearing secret shoes.

“I’m not that much shorter”, Rui chuckles as he does draw himself on tip toes next to Bo-Wen.

“I know”, Bo-Wen says with emphasis, “but I’m still technically, _taller_ ”.

It’s a topic that will forever hang over Rui’s head.

“Are you going to publish this sketch in your next book?” Bo-Wen is curious.

Rui stops drawing and looks seriously at Bo-Wen, “Xiao-Bai, you know I can’t be seen publicly with you on such an intimate level”.

Bo-Wen eyes Rui carefully, looking into the other’s eyes. He presses his lips together for a second before he lets them go, “If you don’t say that it’s me you’ve drawn there, _they_ won’t know”.

Looking back at his notebook, Rui frowns, “It looks 100% like you”.

Bo-Wen takes another look at the caricature in Rui’s notebook and frowns, “Don’t you think I look better on the page than in real life?”

Rui smiles widely again and laughs, “Artist’s interpretation!”

“Oh~ So that’s how you see me”, Bo-Wen nods and strokes his chin as he examines the caricature again.

“Perhaps”, Rui nudges Bo-Wen, “you’re a good-looking young man”.

“Of course, Shao-Ye”, Bo-Wen accepts the compliment and doesn’t take the bait to compliment Rui in return, no need to boost the other’s ego even more.

Rui humours Bo-Wen when by picking up the table tennis racquet and asking Bo-Wen for a game or two. More than a game, it’s coaching sessions. Rui is a good sport and his temper is kept in check. When Rui asks Bo-Wen to let him win _once_ , Bo-Wen teases the other by saying no, but he lets Rui win. Gotta keep Shao-Ye happy every now and then, in case he turns and runs away. Not that he can get very far, it seems.

Bo-Wen envies Rui’s fans a lot of the time, to be honest. He treats them _so nicely_ , and they’re technically _strangers_ to each other. Rui reminds Bo-Wen that he treats Bo-Wen even better and Bo-Wen doesn’t have an argument against that. He likes the Rui who is passionate about charities and helping the less fortunate, step by step. He likes the Rui who does what he can to help those around him. And it seems like Bo-Wen is the luckiest one to have ever received Rui’s kindness.

And Bo-Wen has to begrudgingly admit that Rui cooks much, much better than himself. Rui laughs about it much to Bo-Wen’s chagrin. They’re both picky with food, Bo-Wen much more so, but Rui has been health conscious ever since they knew each other, and Bo-Wen has rarely ever seen Rui eat snacks, so he supposes (he knows) Rui does cook himself fairly often, it makes sense he’s much better at it. Bo-Wen is perfectly happy with ordering take-out or making simple dishes and eating it over and over again.

Perhaps this is his chance to convince Rui to cook more for him. To benefit his health. Yeah. He’s a sports player after all. Right? Right?

Right.

Though when Rui frowned at Bo-Wen’s pantry for the nth time over the years at all the snacks piled in it, Bo-Wen thinks maybe he needs to find a new hiding spot. He doesn’t want Rui to give his snacks away to fans and guests. Because Bo-Wen knows that Rui does do that.

Bo-Wen checks his abs, and pinches his side, not flabby like Rui once made fun of him for. He hears the shower run and he thinks, yeah, it’ll be a good idea to go and give _Shao-Ye_ a greeting.

Walking into their bathroom, Bo-Wen strips his clothes off and tries to keep a poker face when he knocks on the shower door.

Immediately, Rui turns around with a surprised expression, “Bo-Wen! Is everything ok?” He instantly turns the shower off.

Bo-Wen smiles widely and opens the shower door and carefully joins Rui, “Let’s shower together”.

Rui’s expression morphs from surprised to expecting. “You just want to do something naughty, don’t you?”

“Something exciting”, Bo-Wen stresses as he runs one hand across Rui’s skin, from his chest to his belly button. “You’re in okay shape”, Bo-Wen teases knowing Rui is very aware of his own weight, and more so as time passes by and his metabolism starts to fail him. “I should teach you how to swim so you can maintain your condition better”, Bo-Wen thinks out loud.

“Oi!” Rui grabs Bo-Wen’s wandering hands and pulls it off his body, “you touch enough when we’re in bed, let me shower in peace”.

Bo-Wen frowns and nearly pouts but stops himself.

“Who knew our Bo-Wen would grow up to be like this”, Rui mutters teasingly.

“You knew ages ago”, Bo-Wen rolls his eyes, “only you did not believe the _innocent and pure_ image I wore”.

This time Rui rolls his eyes, “Surely I was not the _only_ one”.

Bo-Wen shrugs as he grabs the shampoo and lathers it into his own hair. “Doesn’t matter, it’s all in the past”, Bo-Wen leans over Rui’s back, over his shoulder and gently blows air into Rui’s ear.

Rui tenses up straight away, “Don’t tell me your sleeping habits also translate to in the shower”.

Bo-Wen snickers and presses himself against Rui’s back, pushing them both under the warm water spraying down. He takes this chance to grope Rui’s chest, finding the other’s nipples and fondling as much as he’d like.

Rui spins himself around in Bo-Wen’s hold and even though he’s only a few centimetres shorter, he’s still shorter (and Bo-Wen reminds Rui that he’s older so he’s going to drop in height faster compared to Bo-Wen) and instinctively he stands on his tip toes.

Bo-Wen of course, does not not notice, “Uh-huh, Shao-Ye is the _tallest_ after all”. He can’t successfully lie to Rui after all, but those words will allow Rui understand Bo-Wen can still humour him. Albeit unwittingly as a mask.

“That’s right”, Rui chuckles and cards his hand through Bo-Wen’s soap lathered hair, he presses their noses together. “The earlier you wash up, the faster we can get to _bed_ ”, Rui stresses.

“Bed?” Bo-Wen smirks, “Or _bed_?”

“Which do you think?” Rui teases back and then presses his lips against Bo-Wen’s lips lightly. This way, he may not need to hear Bo-Wen’s answer even though they both clearly know what is coming up next.

“Does it matter what I think? What Shao-Ye says is what goes”, Bo-Wen says daringly.

“Oh~” Rui drags out in a sing-song tone, “As expected”.

Bo-Wen smirks, letting his _innocent_ mask slip. No need to wear it in front of Rui when they already know the truth.

“Finish washing up, I’ll wait for you in bed”, Rui leans in and says into Bo-Wen’s ear.

Bo-Wen’s breath hitches in anticipation and he quickly washes the shampoo out of his hair as Rui steps out and starts drying himself. By the time Bo-Wen has finished conditioning his hair, and washing his body, he’s half-hard and his heart is thumping so quickly it _hurts_.

When Bo-Wen finishes drying himself, hair still damp but not dripping because he’s now the most impatient man in the whole city, he steps out of the bathroom and his breath stops when he sees Rui lounging on his stomach on his, _their_ bed, as naked as the day he was born and browsing through his phone.

And Rui comments that Bo-Wen is on his phone a lot. _True_. He was young, he is _still_ young and of course he needs to connect with his social life online. Maybe they just need to spend more time playing League together.

Bo-Wen doesn’t even know why he wrapped a towel around his waist, what modesty? They’re beyond that. Bo-Wen removes his towel and lets it hang on the back of one of his chairs as he takes a few strides until he reaches Rui.

It’s time.

He’s been anticipating this for so long.

“Aren’t you cold, lying here, butt naked?” Bo-Wen says as he gets on the bed and climbs on top of Rui, crowding the other.

Bo-Wen can hear Rui’s smile before he even sees it as Rui turns around so that he’s lying on his back and gazing up at Bo-Wen. “I trusted you to be quick”, Rui reaches up to caress Bo-Wen’s cheeks. He then reaches over for the bottle of lube – it’s new, and a pack of unopened condoms.

“Bo-Wen, do you know how to use these?” Rui asks seriously.

A that question, Bo-Wen wants to laugh his ass off, but he suppresses it. “Of course! I’m not a little kid anymore”, Bo-Wen’s smile is mischievous as he grabs both. “Granted, it’s my first time, but most people my age would know how sex works”.

“Between two guys?” Rui raises one handsome eyebrow.

Bo-Wen uncaps the lube and pours some in his hand, “Well, when I realised I am in love with you, I did a lot of research”.

“I guess we’re the same”, Rui’s smile is gentle and his eyes crinkle up with.

They’ve discussed sex together before, all in theoretical situations when Rui was still adamant that their relationship could not work as one that’s romantic. Even when he lets Bo-Wen pin him against the wall, their lips so close, but never touching, their noses brushing against each other and their cheeks flushed red and overflowing with emotions, Rui still was determined to fall out of love with Bo-Wen.

Now, he doesn’t need to have those thoughts. He’s come to a resolution.

Bo-Wen rubs the lube against his fingers and palm before he nudges for Rui to spread his legs.

Rui’s neck, cheeks and ears turn red straight away and has the decency to look shy. Bo-Wen scoots down lower and presses his lips against Rui’s inner thighs, sucking and lightly biting, knowing that he’ll wake up to marks all over his thighs the next morning. He slowly presses one well lubricated finger into Rui to find it warm and tight.

It’s a strange feeling. He can get use to it. He would like to get use to it. He wonders if he can ever get use to it. Maybe if he tells Rui that he still isn’t use to it, they can do it more.

“I’ve already stretched it when I was in the shower”, Rui gasps out as his toes wiggles and his hands dig into the mattress.

“Ah?~ Were you expecting this?” Bo-Wen’s smile is so wide.

“I was going to jump you if you didn’t make a move tonight”, Rui lets out a short breath of air.

This time, it’s Bo-Wen who sucks in a deep breath of air in surprise, he would’ve liked to experience that. To be desired so strongly by someone he loves so much, it sends Bo-Wen into a world of excitement.

“Then, I’ll add in a few more fingers”, Bo-Wen mouths against Rui’s thigh as he pushes another finger into Rui, slowly stretching, hearing no whimpers from Rui so he adds in a third. He spreads his fingers and comes across more resistance. He pushes in and out slowly and that’s when Rui starts letting out more noises, small gasps, small moans and small whimpers.

It turns Rui on as he uses one hand to fondle Rui’s dick, humming appreciatively as he feels it becomes erect under his touch. This organ he has confidence in pleasing, after all, he has one himself that has lived with him all his life.

Bo-Wen moves to kiss the tip of Rui’s dick and is further encouraged to play with it when Rui shudders and lets out encouraging sounds.

Everything about Rui is so stimulating to Bo-Wen. He can’t stop. He won’t stop.

“Bo-Wen”, Rui moans as his hands let goes of the bed in favour of grabbing Bo-Wen’s head, his fingers are light as he massages Bo-Wen’s head.

Bo-Wen removes his fingers from Rui and circles the opening before he rolls a condom onto Rui’s erection and then his own. Rui lies on the bed gasping, his whole-body humming in excitement. Bo-Wen quickly lubricates his dick and nearly slips when he watches Rui spread his legs wider – gosh, he’s so flexible. Rui holds his own legs apart and gazes at Bo-Wen lovingly.

“Rui”, Bo-Wen heaves.

“Please”, Rui is breathless.

Swallowing hard, Bo-Wen leans in as he starts guiding his erection into Rui’s waiting hole. He misses a couple of times; it goes in and slips out. Rui doesn’t laugh. He encourages Bo-Wen and tries to shift his hold, hoping it’ll make it smoother.

Rui yelps when Bo-Wen’s tip finally pushes in and Bo-Wen groans. It already feels _too_ good. He can cum now, straight away.

“Is it painful?” Bo-Wen asks with concern as he shakily pulls one hand away to grasp Rui’s dick and rub slowly and lightly.

“No”, Rui replies, “I’m good”, his breathing shifts as he takes in larger breaths at a slower pace, “I’m excited”.

“Me too”, Bo-Wen agrees as he slowly guides the rest of his length into Rui.

The feeling is unbelievable. None of the research he had done beforehand ever described it to feel like this. Bo-Wen looks at Rui, waiting for any sign of pain.

But Rui is such a good actor, Bo-Wen wonders if he’ll even be able to pick it up. No, that’s not what their identity is right now. They’re both not _acting_ in bed at the moment, they are purely just Wang Bo-Wen and Meng Rui, honest, pure and in love.

“Let me know if you need a break, if it’s intolerable”, Bo-Wen whispers against Rui’s lips, pressing fleetingly on Rui’s plump lips.

Rui nods in understanding. Bo-Wen continues pumping Rui’s cock slowly.

Their breathing syncs and Rui wraps his legs around Bo-Wen’s waist, heels digging into Bo-Wen’s back when Bo-Wen finally pushes all the way in. They both are so excited, they’re nervous and they stay in that position together, breathing with each other, hands running on naked skin, wet with sweat and hearts pounding together.

The sound of lube being squeezed between Bo-Wen’s cock and Rui’s inside spurs Bo-Wen to thrust in harder and faster. He looks down at Rui withering beneath him, eyes closed and sweet moans leaving his lips.

Bo-Wen is so happy. And he wants Rui to know that. He wants Rui to feel just as happy as himself. They’re connected on an intellectual and emotional level, and now, they’re brought their physical connection even closer. He’s so happy he wants to cry.

“Rui”, Bo-Wen likes the sound of Rui’s name, he wants to continue to say it, continue to love Rui.

“I know”, Rui says between breaths as he tilts his head up, going for Bo-Wen’s lips, pressing, sucking and consuming. “Me too, Bo-Wen, me too”.

He’s so grateful and so happy. Their relationship may be frowned upon, may be banned, may be _illegal_ , however, Bo-Wen is happy right now. Rui is happy right now. They’re in love and this feeling remains true and wonderful over the years.

They hug each other as Rui continues to tell Bo-Wen quietly how good it feels, how this is the happiness they’ve chosen, how much he loves him and how thankful he is for having Bo-Wen in his life, to keep him warm, to love him, to care for him. They both reach their climax with a sob.

Bo-Wen pulls out of Rui and removes the cum filled condom, tying it hastily and throwing it into the bin just as quickly. Rui mewls and all the blood is rushing back towards Bo-Wen’s cock.

“Gosh, another round”, Bo-Wen says euphorically before he captures Rui’s lips and sucking and begging Rui to agree. His hands, even though they’re not big, cup Rui’s face easily and he caresses one cheek and plays with one of Rui’s ear with the other, making sure he isn’t too rough around the ear lobe where Rui’s earring sits.

The next morning, they wake up to the sun peeking in from the curtains in each other’s’ arms.

“Good morning”, Bo-Wen greets warmly and looks lovingly at Rui.

“Good morning, Xiao-Bai”, Rui returns, he takes in a deep breath and then with eyes half open but smile very wide – Bo-Wen thinks Rui _must_ know that he’s weak to his million-dollar smile, “let’s adopt a puppy or a kitty”.

Bo-Wen wonders where this came from and agrees, he’s a sucker for Rui’s smile, has he ever mentioned that? He has to choose his battles. And this one, it’s a win-win for him. “Of course, Shao-Ye”.


End file.
